What I Think of You What You think of Me
by Ada Gaeshi Hart
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the other classes thought of each other? Well after much painstaking work I have finally secured the info. Here are the profiles of each and every class providing a deeper insight into their minds. Good grief, what is wrong with these people?
1. Infinity Sword

**What I think of You What You Think of Me**

* * *

**Infinity Sword**

* * *

**UnlimitedBladeWorks Profile:**

**A Little about me:** I'm the third choice that Elsword has and part of the "Transform" class branch and by many I'm known as the "dark" class simply because I wear black and have super messy hair and an earring. Like seriously dudes? Really? That's like prejudiced and no… I'm not ghetto nor am I a creeper nor am I a metrosexual derp. Do not call me Infinity Derp or I might just have to kill you. Why am I bothering with this again?

**Favorite Color: **Black

**Hobbies:** Slaying demons, sword fighting, annoying Aisha and Aren, and sleeping… Oh, eating's cool to. So is torturing Lord Knight lol.

**Likes**: Sword fighting, Rock music, sleeping, being lazy, Aren's face when I make the lolicon jokes, Lord Knight's girly scream when I beat him up, and hot girls who dress slutty.

**Dislikes: **Elemental Master (A grammar Nazi and no bewbs) Rune Slayer (Yeah I have trouble getting along with myself don't say anything or I will kill you!) Dimension Witch's constant singing of girly K-pop songs, and beans. Oh and having to get up early… I'm NOT a morning person.

**My thoughts on Everybody**

**Lord Knight-** This guy is a pansy if I ever saw a pansy. What is wrong with me/him?! He's a kill joy and no fun at parties cause all he does is scold us about drinking too much or telling us when to go to bed or some lame shit like that. Honestly man? ARE YOU MY FUCKING SISTER?! NO! I DIDN'T THINK SO! SO STOP NAGGING ME! OH YEAH AND WILL YOU STOP HAVING DIRTY THOUGHTS ABOUT MY-NO I MEAN OUR SISTER! But on the plus side when I torture him his screams are… entertaining… heh heh heh. Almost forgot to add his pants are stupid.

**Rune Slayer-** I hate him. He's too annoyingly cheerful and he gives me attitude. Also, what's with his outfit? He a hooker or something? I mean seriously, he dresses like one and people have the nerve to give me crap about how I dress? Also what's with his continuous flying around by using runes? Ever since he got that revamp all he does is show off. He once lit the end of my ponytail on fire and then big sis had the nerve to punish ME for it, yeah so I stabbed him repeatedly and put him in the ICU in critical condition…BUT he started it.

**Elemental Master-** She needs to lighten up. I honestly don't like her. She's a nazi when it comes to grammar and manners and she has no bewbs or hips, but I find her kitty panties cute lol. She says she's annoyed by me but the feeling is mutual kid *Sighs irritably* Do you know how she punishes people? She makes them take calculus tests and read Shakespeare in order to "enrich us" and then she grades us. WTF?

**Void Princess-** No complaints… She dresses slutty- no I mean loosely! And she has a cool personality, she's not much of a stickler for rules and I respect that. Ah we had so much fun tormenting Iron Princess- Uh I mean Paladin! Yeah, Paladin! *Sighs* Paladin… yeah right… *Mutters* We all know he's a girl…

**Dimension Witch-** She looks nice and she's really cheerful and all but what's with her constant singing of those girl K-pop songs?! And all those sparkles and stuff! Do you know what she did to me?! She turned all my clothes white and pink! She said I needed to dress more cheerfully, but seriously? I looked like a fucking walking Valentine's Day card until Void Princess, Reckless Fist, and I went over to her house and burned it down. It still hurts from where my sister kicked me repeatedly… you guess where…

**Grand Archer-** One word: Bewbs

**Wind Sneaker-** One word again: Bewbs

**Night Watcher-** Congratulations on finally purchasing your first bra but do you know that you're supposed to wear a shirt over the bra? Oh and you're supposed to wear pants, but I won't complain. She's badass cause she wields a sword. Swords are awesome. I secretly think she went and ripped off Blade Master's Hyper Sonic Stab (It's not just me though, we all think it)

**Blade Master-** Raven's a cool guy in general and Blade Master is totally chill. He's not as temperamental as Reckless Fist and he's not a total boot camp director like Veteran Commander. He keeps a level head which is nice when we're all trapped in a small enclosed space and water is pouring in threatening to drown us. If it weren't for him we would've drowned but we didn't cause he noticed the trap door on the ceiling and we all survived.

**Reckless Fist-** Once again, cool guy but he has anger issues. I mean he's fun to hang around and blow stuff up with but still… I fight with him… A LOT

**Veteran Commander- **Honestly, my least favorite Raven. He's a total drill sergeant and very strict. He's honorable and smart and all that crap and he's really strong and fun to spar with but still I honestly don't think I need to do twenty fucking push-upsevery time I say a fucking swear word. Are you reading this bitch? If so hear me, I'm NOT gonna do those damn push-ups anymore! Still better than EM though…

**Code empress**- She's a bit of a snob, but she's CUTE. She has really nice legs *Shot* and I find it hilarious when she beats up Oberon. Serves that derp right, I mean seriously those sword techniques seem awfully similar to BM. What's the deal with everyone copying BM? I find her formal behavior funny as she always calls me impudent and fatuous … What does that mean?

**Code Nemesis-** Awesome… All I have to say. She wears black really well and she's really useful on the battle field. Her atomic shield has come in handy to. One thing FUCK YOU NASOD INSPECTOR! And I find her destructive acts cute in a way… Except when she's chasing after me with her Queen's Throne active… Not so cute then.

**Code Battle Seraph-** Says she has no emotions and everybody seems to believe her. Well apparently everybody is stupid. She has emotions, when I hugged her once she lazered me… hard. I was out for a week. That ass-Rune Slayer asked me if I was creeping on her. No sir, you'd be FAR more likely to creep on the ladies that I would. I think CBS is sexy with that outfit that reveals her nice back and her undies… Still more than what Night Watcher wears

**Iron Paladin-** Don't deny it… you're a girl… stop your fucking lying… you're starting to piss me off… you're a girl… just admit it. Lying about something that big adds stress and stress is bad for your health… Just admit that you asked Echo to turn you into a girl cause your daddy disapproved of you being gay… Just admit it.

**Deadly Chaser**- Nice partner to have when you're running dungeons with that shooting star. He looks like a storm trooper or Ezio which is awesome! Is a bit emo-ish though and not as easy to torture as Iron Princess- I mean Paladin! I once tried to put a demonic tarantula in his bedroom… let's just say my sister had to spoon feed me for a while…

**Tactical Trooper-** Why you making grenades out of candy man? And where did you purchase a gundam unit at? And what's with your Pikachu ears? You're so confusing it's not even funny… Also what's with all dat smart people talk here? You're giving me a headache…

**Ara- **She's sexy and cheerful and strong so what's the matter with her? Her brother. I mean she has a small shrine in her bedroom devoted to that creep. And people have the nerve to say that I have a sibling complex? The only version of me that lusts after my sister is Lord Knight. I mean she doesn't even date because she's worried that her boyfriend won't take kindly to her brother. Sorry Ara but your brother is destined to be on the sex offender's registry.

**Elsa-** She's a cool person despite her continuous tendencies to beat me up. She's always there for me when the time counts and I really appreciate that. She can be a very harsh disciplinarian though and a bit of a hypocrite especially when she's lecturing me about manners but then she goes around and draws a mustache on Aren while he's sleeping.

**Aren-** This guy is a creep. I mean he's fun to beat up but he's into *cough* little girls *cough* I just have one sentence for you… You still have time to wait before you can tap Sasha.


	2. Rune Slayer

**What I think of You What You Think of Me**

**Rune Slayer**

* * *

**RunicExplosion's Profile**

**A Little about me:** I'm the second class branch for Elsword and the most adapt at magic. I like to read (Infinity Sword asks WTF is wrong with me, but I have one thing to say to IS… What's wrong with you?) I'm not a prostitute *Cough* IS shut up *Cough* and just because I like women doesn't mean I'm a player… I respect women! And if any of you kids are wondering about if I get cold in the Hamel dungeons, the answer is no. Because of my contract with fire I never get cold, but I overheat in deserts and other hot places easily. That's why I wear a midriff shirt plus heavy armor obscures the natural flow of mana so basically for me less clothes equals more power lol. Too bad it doesn't work for Night Watcher.

**Favorite Color: **Red, what else?

**Hobbies:** Studying magic, practicing my swordsmanship, deciphering runes, playing video games, sleeping, eating, Solving puzzles, and uhm let me see what else… I guess that's it? Oh wait talking! Yeah I like to talk to other people *Happy face*

**Likes**: Magic, swords, video games, hot girls, cold weather (Yeah I'm weird, but still relatively sane compared to my other selves), sleeping in late, fire, and ice cream! I love ice cream, YAY! ICE CREAM! And Puzzles such as the crosswords or word searches

**Dislikes: **This is going to be a looong list… My sister when she's angry, those random calculus tests given to us by EM, Infinity Sword, people calling me a prostitute, hot weather (Cause I overheat easily), people who think I'm crazy (I'll let you know I'm perfectly fine!), needles, red peppers, Raven when he's angry, Infinity Sword, Dimension Witch when she just decides to go all "mahou shoujo" on us cause she gets really annoying, Raven when he's in the emo corner, Infinity Sword again, arrogant people, and spammers

**My thoughts on Everybody**

**Lord Knight-** He's a nice guy. A bit of a push over and a doormat and is the biggest crybaby out of the three Elswords (Then again seeing Infinity's face makes me want to cry to and LK is a constant target of IS's bullying.) His sister complex creeps me out… dude, that's our sister. He's very polite and well-mannered and he gets ALL the fangirls… but I'm not jealous… No… really… I'm not… Cause I still get the most fan art pictures… Then again IS says I was just born into this world to be eye candy. I guess that would leave him with no purpose in life at all?

**Infinity Sword- **We don't get along… NOT AT ALL. He's short-tempered, potty-mouthed, and he has a really creepy and dark sense of humor. Do you honestly think it's entertaining when LK screams? I mean I know LK sounds like a girl when he screams but still… I have other problems with him as well. He looks damn SCARY. I mean seriously! His eyes are like a demon's! Is he even human anymore? Shut up IS I'm typing up my profile… SHUT UP! I'M NOT A HOOKER! DO YOU WANT ME TO SET YOUR HAIR ON FIRE AGAIN?!

**Elemental Master-** I think she's a really awesome person. She looks cute and she's really smart and she's very helpful in my magic studies, but then someone gets her all pissy and then she gives us these hard-ass calculus tests! Why should I have to suffer cause everyone else is too dumb to not comment on her lack of boobs? And then she gave me a twelve page essay about Greek mythology when all I did was point out her kitty underwear cause it's super kawaii!

**Void Princess-** She's a bit creepy and I'd trust Angkor as far as I could throw IS (Believe me I've tried, I've tried) I like her outfit cause it really flatters her figure and she has a great one to boot! The only thing I really have against her is that she likes IS… talk about bad taste… *Sighs* I mean seriously, those two even teamed up to burn down DW's house! What about me?! I might've wanted to join!

**Dimension Witch-** She's really pretty and is a very happy go lucky person, but her singing of these constant K-pop songs by some band called A Pink Angel and these other songs by the band Girl's Generation get to me. It's not that she has a bad singing voice she just uses it way too much. I will give her props for turning IS's wardrobe pink and white… his face was priceless.

**Grand Archer-** Honestly Rena is like a mother to me and she's always looking out for us. I can trust her and unlike my big sis she doesn't make fun of me for it or beat me up! She's really graceful and witty and she's sexy. I mean her boobs are HUGE! I find it so hard to believe that she is a vegetarian and that those melons are organic *Laughs* She's a really good shot with her bow and I find her a helpful companion in dungeon runs.

**Wind Sneaker-** She's really spunky and she's like a more laid back version of my sister. Not as motherly as GA but she has a good sense of humor and she knows how to cook meat to! Incredible! I guess all that time she spent in the human world is finally paying off!

**Night Watcher-** You do know it's not socially acceptable to go around in just your bra and underwear right? NW is kind of hard to approach cause she's kind of strict, actually it's almost like having another Elsa… I mean she's always there for the group but she's kind of tsundere-ish and militant but still… I don't think that she's THAT bad…

**Blade Master-** He's probably the most chill out of the Ravens. I mean he's all like "Go ahead leave me alone and do what you want to so long as you don't do anything stupid and I'll go and do my own thing in exchange" He fights in an unusual way which emphasizes grace and beauty, but he still kills things… He's just not the best person to have tagging along in a dungeon run. I will warn you readers about one thing… At random times Raven will retreat into the emo corner and then he becomes a royal dick. It's not just BM though, it's ALL the Ravens.

**Reckless Fist-** Honestly when he's not blowing up in my or hanging out in the emo corner he's awesome and a really good guy! Problem is he's either in the emo corner or blowing up something or SOMEONE'S HOUSE or even someone 95 percent of the time. The other five percent he's either meditating or sleeping… Raven, what happened to you?

**Veteran Commander- **He keeps setting himself on fire… it creeps me out. How does it freak me out? I kind of put it as the fiery equivalent of slitting your wrists… makes me wonder if he's suicidal. He's also very militant and crap and I mean he keeps the group on track but his boot camp style is only fun when he's making IS do push-ups for his potty mouth.

**Code empress**- She's awesome, Eve is awesome in general. She's cute all I can say, but she's kind of aloof and she uses really big words. I'm not that smart, but I'm not dumb either…Either way I have a deal going on with Oberon that if I take Eve's slaps for him he'd work for me part time as a butler. It's really nice having my own robot butler.

**Code Nemesis-** I think she's hot… no lie. And did I mention that she looks awesome like all the Eves? She's really handy in the battle cause she can back us up but hold her own weight and Queen's Throne when it's active is so awesome! Especially with how brutally effective she is at battle. Oh did I mention she- *The rest of RS's rant has been cut off due to explicit sexual content and sheer length… CN rev up your machine gun right now and kill him-Sincerely, Ada)

**Code Battle Seraph-** She doesn't speak much and she's really hard to approach… Whenever I ask her a question she just stares at me blankly like I'm crazy and I feel very uncomfortable all of the sudden

**Iron Paladin-** For once I agree with IS… just admit it.

**Deadly Chaser**- This is my bro right here. He's awesome! And I really admire him for that one time he put IS in the hospital, you don't mess with mai friend! LOL IS's face when he got shot in the spine, ah I wished I had my camera in that moment

**Tactical Trooper-** He's a great research buddy and we have sort of a mutual relationship going on. I help him in translating runic equations and he does the homework that EM assigns me… It's so nice having a super genius as your friend.

**Ara- **All I can say is that she has a severe brother complex. I mean she's a very cheerful and wonderful person but her brother complex is… creepy.

**Elsa-** She's an incredible person and I love her very much, but she's HARSH. She's about as tsundere as you can get, but I know deep down that she cares for everyone. I hope she can find a good man to make her happy and I hope LK stops creeping on her (He continually denies it, but we all know it's true)

**Aren-** PEDO! PEDO! PEDO! PEDO! But he's a good cook at least… OMG! Please don't tell Ara about this section of my profile or she'll kill meeee! EEEP! *Crawls into the emo corner* What have I done?!

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews and faves and follows! I really appreciate it! I'm surprised you guys find this so interesting, but I'm happy either way :D If you like my stories please read my other ones! To Kat: In Korea and NA he's known as Infinity Sword, but I guess you guys call him Infinity Blade? To Me-Sama I will do VP first as soon as I finish up with all the Elboys. So if you liked this please R&R! :D**


	3. Lord Knight

**What I think of You What You Think of Me**

**Lord Knight**

* * *

**ChivalrousBlade's Profile**

**A Little about me:** Welcome to my humble profile and before we start may I please clear one thing up with you people? Good, ok… I do NOT have a sister complex. Please disregard the words of IS and RS because as much as I respect those two, they are quite horrible to me for some reason. I find it rather offensive that people label me as Mr. Sister Complex simply because I enjoy hanging out with my older sister and I respect her strength. For some odd reason I keep getting mobbed by these random girls who come up to me squealing… they absolutely terrify me. Have I done something wrong?

**Favorite Color: **Red of course.

**Hobbies:** Practicing my swordsmanship, watching romantic dramas, hanging out with my older sis, sparring with my older sis, ballroom dancing, listening to music, and socializing with other people at formal events, practicing with playing the violin (Yes I have been experimenting a little bit in various hobbies to broaden my horizons)

**Likes**: Swords, attending balls, romantic dramas, my older sister (NO NOT LIKE THAT!) Calm soothing music, poetry, sleeping (Resting up is crucial to maintain your health and well-being). Eating (Come on who doesn't love to eat?), and warm-summer weather.

**Dislikes: **I really don't have a long list because there is not much that I dislike but I do have a few pet peeves. Those random crazy girls who keep tackling me, people saying I have a sister complex, IS's continuous hobby of torturing me, and people who can't mind their manners.

**My thoughts on Everybody**

**Rune Slayer-** I respect him for his skill in magic, but I'm left questioning his choice in clothing. Oh well, to each his own am I not correct? He's very out-going and he has a sunny personality but I do get constantly irritated by his constant claims that I have a sister complex.

**Infinity Sword- **He scares me… he truly does. Even now as I am typing this I am hiding from him *Shivers in a dark corner* I respect his strength in battle but must he continuously torture me on a daily basis? If you have a constant hobby of hearing me scream then I'm most deeply concerned about your mental health. Also, it might just be me… but I think something is off about him… Is he even human?

**Elemental Master-** An incredible woman who has the whole package. She's smart, beautiful, and kind. She can be a bit of a disciplinarian but she's just really trying to reinforce good manners, which is something I can respect. I'm just slightly irritated because the revamp left her super overpowered but I'm still happy for her.

**Void Princess-** A beautiful woman and she is really strong, but she scares me to. Her and IS have a habit of teaming up to wreak havoc which is something I find a bit juvenile but I won't tell her what to do and what not to do. But still, did she really have to help IS and RF burn down DW's house? I find that rather childish.

**Dimension Witch-** A very cheerful and happy person. I find her singing simply exquisite even if she sings so rapidly I can't comprehend what she is saying and so loudly I can hear her from the opposite end of the house. I really respect her dream to bring justice, love, and peace into the world and I hope to help her in every step of the way.

**Grand Archer-** Rena is a very compassionate and motherly person to me and I enjoy her company whenever she can come to visit. I wish she could come to visit more often and I really like it when she comes to visit, but she can't visit very often due to the fact she's always on an important mission for the Elves but hey. You got to do what you got to do, right?

**Wind Sneaker-** I really enjoy hanging around her. She is a very outgoing person and I think she is adapting to the human race very nicely. I feel very sympathetic as she was exiled from the elven lands because she chose to stay with us, but I'm glad she chose us. Oh great, now I sound like a horrible person. *Crawls into emo corner with Raven*

**Night Watcher-** She is a very diligent person. She might seem aloof but she always has our back and I find her swordsmanship skills admirable. Of course she has a long ways to go before she is a strong a sis but she is still a very formidable sparring partner when I can't find anybody else to practice with. IS HOW DID YOU GET IN HE- *Bloody and brutal screams that sound like a girl screaming over the fact that there is a spider on her desk can be heard from the next room*

**Blade Master-** OK this is IS typing up here as I try to decipher that sniveling pansy's sobs. (I kind of stabbed him in both of his hands. Ssshh… don't tell sis, k?) Ok so LK's thoughts on BM… What was that? STOP CRYING! SHEESH! Ok finally started to speak English the pussy. Apparently he really respects BM's swordsmanship skills and he's really grateful to BM for teaching him how to use a sword the way he does now and he really admires BM's calm level-headed personality. (If LK is just going to say I respect everyone I'm just going to put it on everybody's section.)

**Reckless Fist-** I respect him but he's an angry person

**Veteran Commander- **I respect him and I find his flaming arm cool

**Code empress**- I respect her and congratulate her brilliancy on building a bunch of robot slaves

**Code Nemesis-** I respect her and I love her for her buff skills

**Code Battle Seraph-** I respect her but I find the fact that she has no emotions weird (CBS has emotions… the others are too stupid to realize it- IS)

**Iron Paladin-** I respect him despite his supreme feminity

**Deadly Chaser**- I respect his sharpshooting skills and how boss he looks with duel pistols…

**Tactical Trooper-** I respect him cause he is smart

**Ara- **I respect her but I find her brother complex weird

**Elsa-** I LOVE HER! PLEASE MARRY ME ELSIE! (Come on… you all know LK is thinking it.)

**Aren-** I don't respect him because he is a pedophile but I like his cooking

* * *

**Two days later…**

**ChivalrousBlade has reported UnlimitedBladeWorks**

**ChivalrousBlade has un-friended UnlimitedBladeWorks**

**ChivalrousBlade is now blocking UnlimitedBladeWorks**

**ChivalrousBlade has updated his dislikes section**

**Dislikes:** Infinity Sword, Infinity Sword, Infinity Sword, and Infinity Sword again. (IS! YOU PROFILE WRECKING *****! I ****** HATE YOU! GO TO ******* *****! I'M NOW GETTING WEIRD LOOKS FROM EVERYBODY BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU **** I **** HATE YOU!)

**ChivalrousBlade: **Sorry for my excessive ranting but I had to vent it out… Stress is very bad for you. That is what my sister said.

**UnlimitedBladeWorks: **Admit it you love Elsa…

**ChivalrousBlade: HOW?! **I thought I blocked you!

**UnlimitedBladeWorks: **Magic Lol

**ChivalrousBlade: **Let me guess… VP?

**UnlimitedBladeWorks: **Yup

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter! *Sees all the reviews and favorites and drops dead from all the kindness* THANK YOU! ARIGATOO GOZAMAISU! I did something different this chapter because I really am not the biggest Lord Knight fan and I could guess that he would basically be saying how much he respected everyone so I decided to contact my friend IS (Which is my favorite Elboy class) and have him troll LK when LK was typing up his profile to submit to me for posting. So please continue to treat me kindly! Next up is the Aishas! :D **


End file.
